Why I Hate Gym
Why I Hate Gym'' ''is the sixth episode of the first season of Ultimate Spider-Man. It first aired on April 29, 2012 on Disney XD. This episode marks the introduction of Taskmaster. Synopsis Taskmaster goes undercover and inflitrates Peter's school to seek out Spider-Man. Now Spider-Man and White Tiger must put aside their differences aside and work together in order to save their friends from a foe capable of duplicating their physical combat skills. Summary Spider-Man is fighting Batroc the Leaper up on a rooftop. Just as Spider-Man kicks Batroc across the rooftop, White Tiger appears and tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him back at HQ for training. He replies to her with, "Why be so official, White Tiger? When life gives you Batroc, make French toast!" Then Batroc kicks Spider-Man up into the air and knocks him into a Daily Bugle Communications Jumbotron. White Tiger starts to fight Batroc and defeats him when she uses her new electric claws to cut right through a water tower's supports. Spider-Man's web catches Batroc just as he falls off the building. Spider-Man and White Tiger begin to leave and just leave Batroc in the web. It then is revealed that they are being watched by Doctor Octopus and Taskmaster. Doc Ock tells Taskmaster that he will be going undercover at the school, and Taskmaster replies sadistically with, "High school, huh? Can't wait. I'm great with kids." The next day, Peter comes into the classroom late and is scolded by Ava. Flash Thompson then begins to bully Peter, but Coulson tells them to be quiet and tells them that their gym teacher has gone missing, and for the time being, a substitute named Mr. Jager will take over. It is revealed that Jager is Taskmaster in disguise and he is looking for Spider-Man, knowing that Spider-Man goes to the school because of the attack by the Frightful Four a few episodes earlier. He sets up an obstacle course for the students, and that is to help him decide who Spider-Man really is. At the end of the class, he picks Flash, Harry Osborn, and Danny Rand. Ava then wonders why she wasn't picked. That night, as Coulson is looking over some papers, Taskmaster appears and knocks him out. He then gets into the school security system and starts messing with it. The next day, Peter is woken up by a call from Ava. She tells him that it is noon and that the others haven't come out of the gym yet and that the fence around the school is electrified. At hearing that, Peter suits up and hurries over to the school, getting there just as Ava hangs up. Afterward, after Ava suits up, the two heroes enter the school. As soon as they enter, they find the school janitor being squished up against a wall by one of Taskmaster's traps. After helping him, he falls into another trap made by Taskmaster. Spider-Man and White Tiger continue walking through the school. Just as White Tiger decides to call Coulson, Spider-Man looks through the glass on Coulson's office door and finds out that he is there at the school. They enter, only to see Coulson hanging from the ceiling, wearing only an undershirt and his tidey-whities. Coulson explains what Taskmaster did to the school's defenses and that they should not go up against Taskmaster alone, as he is a combat chameleon. Just as Spider-Man says something, he hears Harry scream and realizes that the he, Flash and Danny are in trouble. As both him and White Tiger run out of the office to help Harry and the others, they don't hear Coulson say that Taskmaster can copy anyone's moves. It switches to Danny and the others running from Taskmaster. Danny pushes Harry and Flash under a closing metal door, but remains behind to battle Taskmaster. Taskmaster copies his moves and knocks Danny unconscious. As Harry and Flash are running, Harry is caught in a net trap, and Taskmaster realizes that he is not Spider-Man. Taskmaster searches for Flash and almost finds him inside Peter's locker, but then Spider-Man distracts Taskmaster. Spider-Man tries to battle Taskmaster, but the combat chameleon copies his moves and hits him. White Tiger saves Harry and then knocks Taskmaster's mask off, revealing him to be Mr. Jager. Taskmaster then kicks White Tiger through a door and a metal rail, knocking her unconscious. Spider-Man saves her, but then Taskmaster blasts him with a laser gun S.H.I.E.L.D. made. He then reveals that he was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Spider-Man turns to the audience and asks them to remind him to web Coulson's underpants to his face, showing how that would happen. It goes back to what's going on, and shows Taskmaster offering Spider-Man a partnership. Spider-Man declines, and then Whitte Tiger, unnoticed by either of them, cuts through the rope and lands safely on the ground. Taskmaster knocks Spider-Man off the rail. White Tiger helps him up and asks him how they will be able to win. Spider-Man then has an idea. He goes to his locker and takes out the extra Spider-Man mask he has in there, but still leaves Flash in there. He gives the extra mask to White Tiger, and then they go into the gym, luring Taskmaster there. They turn off the lights and White Tiger puts on the extra Spider-Man mask and turns on the night vision, as does Spider-Man. Taskmaster says he still knows where everything is, but what he doesn't know is that Spider-Man and White Tiger moved everything around. Using that advantage, they defeat Taskmaster. Harry and Flash walk into the gym and turn on the lights. They tell Taskmaster that he is defeated, but then Taskmaster uses a gas canister to escape. When the gas clears, he is gone, having left behind the face of Mr. Jager, revealing that Mr. Jager was not real and was only a disguise. Afterward, as Harry and Flash are interviewed about what happened in the school, Peter and Ava, out of costume, along with Danny, talk to Coulson about why he was wearing the tidey-whities, and Coulson reveals that he is a swimmer. The episode ends with Ava saying to Peter, "Pete, don't talk about the man's underwear, or else, he might get 'short' with you." Then it goes to Taskmaster, who tells Doc Ock that the school is a dead end and does not have Spider-Man. Doc Ock begins to have a meltdown and Taskmaster just stands there and watches him. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Season 1 Episodes